1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and especially to a dual-band antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, miniature consumer electronic products integrate frequency modulation (FM) with global position system (GPS). A structure is simple to allow assembly of antennas with different frequency bands, but the distance between the antennas, using the method mentioned above interferes with demand for greater miniaturization.
Therefore, design of a dual-band antenna assembly to meet frequency band needs and miniaturization demands has proven to be a significant challenge in the industry.